1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear encoder, a linear motor system, and a method of manufacturing a linear encoder.
2. Description of the Related Art
To measure physical amounts such as the position, velocity, and the like of a mobile body which linearly moves, a linear encoder is used. Encoders are mainly divided into incremental encoders and absolute encoders. The incremental encoder mainly detects a relative position from the original position of a mobile body. Concretely, the incremental encoder detects the original position in advance, obtains a period signal such as a pulse signal according to a movement amount from the original position, and performs a process such as integration on the period signal, thereby detecting the position or the like. On the other hand, the absolute encoder is also called an absolute-value encoder and detects the absolute position of a mobile body.